


The Meeting of December 2nd, 2020

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream the SMP character not the actual person, Exactly as it happened in the SMP except slightly squeaked to Dream's perspective, Gen, M/M, Swearing, mentioned animal death, no beta we die like this meeting, relationship not main thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream thought things were going well, maybe a little too well for a meeting with L'manbergians and Tommy is surprisingly not doing anything but he knows Tommy will do something, the kid always does something. Lo-and-behold, he was both right, and horribly wrong.----This is what happened during the meeting in the streams today. Except a possibility from Dream's (the character) perspective because he (the person) pulled off an amazing act today.If you haven't watched, or plan to watch and don't want to be spoiled, don't read.There are probably people who already wrote something like this, oh well.The reason the relationship tag is the way it is, is due to the many instances of the relationship being mentioned within the SMP such as Dreamon, the flower incident, and today, Fundy mentioned that work on the wedding (recording or posting we don't know) will be done on Saturday.All credit goes to the DTSMP members for their wonderful delivery lines.
Relationships: Mentioned Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	The Meeting of December 2nd, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> We don't get enough of Dream's perspective.

Dream thought the meeting was going well, rather peaceful and all. Tommy, though he's not getting exiled is still going on a very long probation in which Dream was quite happy about, afterall, he knew Tommy wouldn't be able to hold on for long and something will always, always happen because he knows Tommy's goals don't align with the rest of L'manberg. Of course, he didn't expect Tommy to act weird as soon as he signed the agreement. 

Tommy does a weird laugh as he watches Tubbo go through the documents again.

'What is that gremlin planning now?' Dream wonders. 

Tommy then begins asking for an ender-chest in which Dream provides, still unsure of why Tommy seems so hysterically happy. 

"Even on six hours of sleep, I am a mastermind among men" Tommy starts. "I'm like Newton."

Dream stays silent as Tommy continues his speech until he is addressed again. 

“Dream" 

"Yes, Tommy?"

"How many of my discs do you have on you?"

"I have zero"

"And you know the whole thing I want from this, this whole rivalry, this beef, this drama, our squabbles if you will, all surround this discs."

Dream is getting weary, where is Tommy going with this. Yes, he doesn't have Tommy's discs, after all Skeppy and Tubbo has them so what? Where is Tommy going with this?

"Dream you fucking idiot" Tommy shouts as he smacks Dream. The others yell at Tommy for attacking in the holy ground, then Tommy immediately begins breaking the table saying that there is no need for it. 

Tommy claims to not be crazy but Dream has to beg to differ since Tommy is breaking stuff in the room. Then Tommy calls him an idiot again. He talks about Wilbur and then, 

"You have nothing of mine, but Dream" 

Where is Tommy going with this?

"A long time ago,"

Dream tries to remember what happened a long time ago but he can't figure it out.

“I got something of yours."

Dream stared in shock behind his mask. What could Tommy have besides the crossbow that he somehow lost. 

"Dream you familiar with your old pet horse?"

No... it can't be. 

"Do you remember what was its name Dream? What was its name?"

Dream brings out his axe as Tommy approaches him.

"Kill me all you want Dream, kill me all you want, what was its name?"

He's taunting him, Dream knows that Tommy is taunting him but he can't kill on the holy lands. No one, no matter how powerful, can kill on the holy lands. 

Dream doesn't want to remember. There is a reason he doesn't have any more pets after his horse and parrot and that is because EVERYONE he loves will leave him. And he can't bear the pain of it anymore. 

"What was its name Dream?*"

"Spirit" He chokes out. 

He doesn't listen to what Tommy starts shouting about. He can't listen, he doesn't want to. Remembering the death of spirit, caused by the hands of his own friend hurts. 

"I've retrieved Spirit's remains."

He hears Tommy say. He stays silent. Then Tommy brings out Spirit's corpse. He hears Tommy talk to him, calling him a ||bitch||. Calling him ||their bitch||. He hears Tubbo try to stop him but all he can see is what remains of Spirit. 

He hears Fundy talk, "He has shit on us!" 

That's right, even if he doesn't have anything on Tommy, he can always get leverage on the others (especially Fundy). 

"And what if I get it, right now I have nothing but what if I get it." He says. 

Then, Tommy threatens to burn Spirit. No, he...he can't have that. He watches the others talk. What is there to say? 

"You're not in any position here to be in charge of us." Tommy says. 

Quackity laughs, Fundy agrees. Why is Fundy agreeing with this, this child? 

"We're not scared anymore"

"That makes sense"

He feels a pang of pain. He and fundy have always been on opposite sides but why does this hurt more than before? Is it because Tommy actually has something this time?

He asks Tommy for the demands which were to take down the wall. The others laugh as he follows the L'manbergians to the wall. 

"No, there's nothing on us." 

He hears Fundy say. 

"Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo. I get your point but he has nothing on us though"

Why, why would Fundy say this. He thought he could trust and believe that no matter which side they were on, they'd at least have each other. He thought that Fundy *cared*. And yet there Fundy is, telling Tubbo something like that. Saying that Tommy is right. 

Tommy says that Spirit's corpse is the only that matters to him? No, he's wrong. It isn't the only thing that matters. He cares about so much more. He cares about the people, he cares about the land, he cares about so much but no one, NO ONE, ever hears him. 

**_NO ONE CARES FOR HIM_ **

He hears Fundy laugh at him when Quackity calls him old and it hurts, every word coming out of Fundy's mouth hurts. 

They finally get to the wall. 

"Not even help him, just point and laugh, point and laugh."

Fundy, why? When they finally got to the wall, he heard Fundy say more insults towards him. 

He climbs up the wall, and starts taking it down but all he hears is the taunts, the laughter and Tubbo's disappointment. At least Tubbo is reasonable. 

"No one is getting hurt"

Fundy is wrong. He is getting hurt. He is hurting so much because of all the things he expects to come out of his FIANCE's mouth, it's none of this. None of this bullcrap. 

When Quackity takes his clothes off and starts t-posing at him and he has HAD ENOUGH he draws the FUCKING line.

Dream puts the parts of the wall he has taken done back up again and adds even more before he jumps down and approaches Tommy.

"Tommy" He greets calmly. 

"Hello." Tommy greets back. 

"Okay listen, you FUCKED up this time." He begins. Tommy asks him to swear but he doesn't care anymore. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no I don’t give a FUCK about spirit, okay, I don't give a fuck about anything actually." He can feel the stares of everyone else.

"I care about your discs. I care MORE about your discs than you do. That's the ONLY thing I care about in this world." He yells. 

"I don't care about Spirit" A lie, "Spirit was my horse who died AGES AGO."

He can see the shock in Tommy's face. "I care about your discs because that's what gives me power over you, and your friends and everybody that YOU care about because YOU care about your discs more than anyone else here."

He takes a short breath. "So if YOU ARE NOT EXILED from L'manberg, I will build these walls until they reach the sky's limit. I will keep everybody inside. I will hire GUARDS, Punz and Sapnap to patrol all around these entire walls, keeping them inside. No trade, no one leaves, no armor or they get SLAUGHTERED inside.

He can tell Tommy was speechless but he doesn't stop. "Don't try to THREATEN ME"

"I don't CARE" No one cares about him, so why should he care about them. "I have lost all care for ANYTHING in this world." 

He is done with the betrayals. He lost his land, his King doesn't care for what he tries to do, his FIANCE has humiliated him. He is done. 

Tommy tries to threaten with burning Spirit's remains.

"BURN SPIRIT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT NOW."

Tommy is in disbelief after all, he thought that Dream would still have an attachment to his pet. 

"I have an attachment to your discs." Dream says. 

"Why would you care about my discs? They're my discs!?" Tommy's surprise and disbelief is oh so clear in his voice. 

And Dream stops Tommy before he can say more. 

“ **_They're MY DISCS_ **”

Silence rang throughout for a while once Dream said that but he still isn't done. 

"I'll get them, I'll put them in my ender-chest, and I'll keep them however long it takes."

More silence before he turns to Tubbo and jumps over to the president of L'manberg. He gives Tubbo three days to exile Tommy and warns him that if this is not done in three days, well then L'manberg's freedom will be gone. Afterall,

**_L'manberg can have their independence but L'manberg cannot be free._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please do not say that Dream gave flowers to George in a private whisper to Niki. I think of the flower incident as more of the Knight paying his respects to the King who is also a very good friend and not Dream cheating on Fundy like so many people want and honestly, there is nothing wrong with giving flowers to people close to you. 
> 
> (But I also want Dream to leave Fundy at the altar because DRAMA)


End file.
